Living only to fight
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: An argument among the DD. causes Tekeru to leave. Six month?s later there is a new evil rising in the digital world, but what ever it is, it?s only part Human.
1. Prolouge

I don't own Digimon , bandia and fox kids does. But if I did own it I would bring back the season one and two characters.  
  
**Summary**: An argument among the DD. causes Tekeru to leave. Six month's later there is a new evil rising in the digital world, but what ever it is, it's only part Human. Now the Digi-Destined must find their lost friend throughout space and time.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
And I say we should take each day as if it were our last, and not spend it training for something that is likely not to exist any time soon. yelled a voice from one of the apartments at Hightenview terrace.  
  
Are you all really as blind to what the only path is for people like us, when we picked up those Digivice's we also chose to be warrior's alone. We may not have known the repricutions of our actions then, but we do now. I spent an entire year alone in the Digi-World, that gave me time to think. Your crest is your strongest trait at the time you are scanned, and if you have two trait's just as strong at that time, you get both. Now when the crest's were reformatted i knew they would have to scan us again. Thus giving any old chosen a chance to recover their crest, when they failed it was entrusted upon knew Chosen. Hikari retained her crest of light, as did I with the crest of hope. But I also got the crest of Pity, which had never been placed before. And so now I am certain that I say I Pity all of you fools, and you, Ken, you know what darkness can do. So in eight months time, when you're strewn on the battle field, torn limb from limb, only then will you realize the folly of you decisition. Tekeru grabbed his duffle and walked out, leaving a croud of stuned people behind, the last thing he heard was Hikari yelling at him not to go. He looked at her sadly and shook his head, walking into the portal  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
How is it? This is just the prolouge.


	2. Chapter One

I don't own Digimon, Bandia does.  
  
ShadowOf-The-Mind: Thanks.  
  
**Firehedgehog**: Thanks, I hope this one isn't as weird.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter One,  
  
Ballad of the Fallen Angels.  
  
  
  
She was in the dark Ocean again, a Digimon sat cross legged i front of her, meditating. He sat there for what seemed like hour to her, until he suddenly opened his eye. There is still time crest of Light, there is still time to find Pity, he may be young enough to help you still! it said and it's data was dispersed. A long clawed hand was were the Digimon's head used to be.  
  
There is no chance of Finding him, light. He is gone forever, and hate's you all. it said from the shadows  
  
Hikari woke in a cold sweat, that was the fourth time in two weeks, she had, had that dream, but each time added a new element to it. The first time she was alone in the dark world, the second the sitting Digimon was there, the third, his prophecy, but this time she knew the dreams were over.  
  
She looked at the window into the few stars that could be seen in the city. Where was Tekeru now, did time pass differently where he was, was he still a little child, was he grown, did he have a family. No, he wouldn't, not after what he said to them all.  
  
Tekeru's New Dimension  
  
Hey, daddy, wait up. his daughter yelled, he laughed and stopped so the four year old could catch up, his wife was carrying the diaper bag and he had their one year old. It was spring and they were taking a walk in the park, cherry blossoms fell like rain, and the girl just loved to dance in them as they fell.  
  
Yamaki-chan, you know we have to slow down for her, it's not like when we were teen's. His wife chastised him.  
  
I know Riliey-chan, I know. he said. It was just so beautiful I forgot. Hey, Sora, do you want to go out for ice cream after this? he called to his daughter.  
  
Yes Daddy, that would be great. she said and started trying to rush them. Two Digimon shot past them chasing each other, one being a little green rabbit and the other a Kitsune. Lee and Ruki must be here also. and just as he said that the two teens turned a corner bringing them into view, they were walking hand in hand as was normal now.  
  
Hello, Sensei. Lee said, he still acted with wisdom only learned from battle. How are you today?  
  
Good, I see your Digimon like this weather. Yamaki said, how he wished Patamon didn't hate him for leaving him on his home world. But he had not been able to transverse the dimensions from the real world and the same applied to Tekeru and the Digital world.  
  
I'd say they enjoy being with each other more than in this weather. Ruki commented slyly, a gust of sudden wind blew all the flower pedal's away from where they were standing, and fog started to flow from nowhere  
  
Back with the Chosen  
  
I think I have a way to find Tekeru. Hikari said out of the blue one day at a chosen meeting.  
  
What do you mean? Miyako asked, it had been six months since Tekeru had disappeared, and now the new enemy foreseen by him was rising in the digital world. It had locked out all normal forms of travel between the Real and Digital world's.  
  
I had a final vision last night, this time a Digimon destroyed the other one she explained every aspect of the dream to them.  
  
So Tekeru some how found out how control these wormhole's, and is now in a world where time passes differently? Tai said, Izzy had explained the Idea of other demention's, that every chooses you made created at least one other world, then again there was also the Infinite Space Law, that stated since space never ended, then there would be infinite worlds just like yours, and each would, at some point split off, and those splits would also have infinite twins.  
  
Yes, we can talk to Ryo about it, but he only found one other world. Maybe we can use that world to pass to others. Ken said.  
  
Who's Ryo? Davis asked, the others were also wondering, they were never would have believed him until now, that his friend had just disagreed, then reappeared out of nowhere last month.  
  
When I first went to the digiworld, I was with a friend of my older brother, his name was Ryo, when he nursed me back to health when the dark seed was implanted within me. But when we headed back to the real world, he somehow found his way to another world. He returned about an hour later, but he said he had been gone two weeks. He went back like, two years later. Ken explained, they looked at him for a minuet before.  
  
Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Tekeru. Tai said  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one. hope you all like it.


End file.
